Goodbye
by Michelle Way
Summary: No importa cuantos caprichos le cumplan, eso jamas llenará el vacío que siente dentro, el cual fue causado por el desprecio de una persona...


Lo que más le duele es ver a sus padres discutir, a pesar que su padre intente disimular y aparentar que todo se encuentra bien, es que no es para nada ingenua a pesar de ser solo una niña esta consiente de los problemas en su hogar.

No quería mas juguetes, ya tenia suficientes, lo que más deseaba era que sus padres fueran como los de Adrien, ellos se aman y lo aman a el, siempre le dedican tiempo para estar con el, sobre todo su madre, la siempre le presta atención y le muestra todo su cariño, mientras que su madre siempre es encuentra "ocupada" con el trabajo, siempre la misma escusa.

A diferencia de su madre, su padre si tiene tiempo para ella aun que sea mínimo, siempre la trata como una princesa la cual le cumple todos caprichos.

Pero nunca es suficiente para consolar el hecho que su madre nunca esta con ella.

Acaso no es buena hija...  
Es su culpa el por que su madre no le presta atención.

Hoy Adrien fue a visitarla ya que sus madres tenia una especie de junta por su trabajo, ambos se encontraban jugando en su habitación para no molestar a sus madres mientras estén ocupadas. Y aprovechando que esta aquí, tenia una pregunta que hacerle a su amigo.

¿Como haces para que tu mamá te quiera?- soltó aquellas palabras como si no fuera nada.

De que hablas, yo no hago nada en especial- menciona el rubio- mi mami me ama tal como soy

P- pero...-quería romper a llorar- porque es fácil para ti y para mi no.

Chloe... Tal vez deberías...-debía hacer algo para evitar hacer llorar a su amiga-si le muestras tu talento para diseñar ropa cono lo hace ella, de seguro te pondrá mas atención.

De verdad crees eso-dijo la niña limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que en sus ojos empezaban a salir.

Estoy seguro, tu eres muy buena en la moda- reafirmó el chico.

Tienes razón- hablo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- me volvamos a jugar...

El lunes en la mañana Chloe se la pasa haciendo varios dibujos en donde se mostraban los atuendos que ella consideraba bonitos, le puso bastante empeño en hacer los y los decoro con las colores mas lindos además de agregarles mucha brillantina para que lucieran especulares. Se sentía orgullosa por lo que había logrado.

Que hermosos dibujos - menciona su maestra- estoy segura que tu mamá los amara.

Lo se - lo menciona con un tono de orgullo, la chiquilla se despide de su maestra y sale para subir a la lemosina que todos los días su padre encarga para recogerla.

Al llegar a su hogar busca a su madre por todo el lugar pero no la encontró por ninguna parte le pregunto a un empleado la cual menciono que ella salio por asuntos de trabajo.

Después de escuchar eso se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse y llorar.

 _Por que ella no es importante en su vida, es la pregunta que ronda por su cabeza en esos momentos._

Pasaron semanas desde que su madre partió, aun conservaba los dibujos que había hecho con tanto entusiasmo.

La pequeña rubia se encontraba en su habitación jugando con su fiel amigo abracitos, para ella es mas que solo un peluche es su mejor amigo, y un nuevo juego de té que su padre le compro.

Esta concentrada en su juego hasta que un leve golpe sonó en su puerta, Al abrirla grande fue su sorpresa ya que se trataba de su madre.

Corrió para abrazarla, no se esperaba esa sorpresa y su alegría fue inmensa, pero esa alegría desapareció después de que ella hablara.

Oh cariño, lo siento pero mami no ha venido a quedarse, me voy- hizo una pausa para volver a tomar valor para hablar- y esta vez es para siempre. Esta es nuestra despedida, te quedarás con tu padre.

No, no mami no te vayas- la niña rompió a llorar en seguida- seré buena niña te lo prometo, pero no te vayas, haré cualquier cosa.

No, no puedo quedarme, debes entenderlo - hablo de forma serena y afirmativa - es lo mejor para todos.

Lo mejor para todos o solo para ti

Después de los inútiles ruegos de la niña su madre se fue, al final no le dio ni un beso, ni un abrazo para despedirse.  
Solo se fue ignorando los llantos de su pequeña sin voltear atrás.

Chloe tomo a su amigo y lo abrazo muy fuerte, necesitaba el consuelo de su mejor amigo, al menos su amigo no se iría a ningún lado.


End file.
